This invention relates generally to anti-hijacking defense system, more specifically to method and systems for countering hijacking attempts by activating chemical spray systems, laser guns, and alarm systems incorporated within the airline, and wireless remote control of these systems.
This application is related to a co-pending application filed on Oct. 22, 2001, entitled METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR COUNTERING HOSTILE ACTIVITY ABOARD AN AIRPLANE.
Airline security measures have been applied to a large extent at the ground level. Some of the tools that have been used are to have the passengers pass through metal detectors, carry-on baggage being screened via x-ray equipment, and random checks on selected baggage for analysis of trace chemicals. The events which occurred in the United States, on Sep. 11, 2001 namely the hijackers taking control of the aircraft and purposely slamming the airliners into World Trade Towers and the Pentagon, obviate the need for more drastic security measures aboard the commercial airliners. This patent application is directed to system and method for countering/foiling hostile activity an airplane and is intended to be used in conjunction with other security methods already in use, such as having plain cloths security marshals aboard the airliners.
Prior art is generally directed to robbery deterrent systems or anti-carjacking devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,461 (Gilbert) is directed to robbery deterrent system for convenience stores. In the system of the Gilbert patent, aerosol incapacitating agent is delivered immediately upon the detection of a firearm discharge, or in response to an employee activated trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,303 (Fegely) is directed to anti-burglar booby trap device. In the Fegly patent, a pressurized container is moveably mounted in the anti-burglar device between an actuatable position and an inactuatable position. When the pressurized container is in the actuatable position, opening a door or a window will cause the device to discharge fluid from the pressurized container. In the inactuatable position, the anti-burglar device will permit the door or window to be opened without causing the device to discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,359 (Vandoninck) is directed to a device for generating fog.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,752 (Fletcher) is directed to robbery deterrent apparatus. In the Fletcher patent, a plurality of nozzles dispense a disabling fluid chemical upon activation of a control valve by the foot pedal and cash register positioned switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,563 (Abe Jr.) is directed to an anti-hijack system for an automobile. In the Abe Jr. patent, spray nozzles are in the window well of the front windshield of a car in such a manner that the spray impinges upon a person outside the vehicle and in vicinity of the driver""s door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,541 (Bajorek) is directed to a remote controlled theft deterrent system.
The prior art directed to robbery deterrent systems, and anti car-jacking devices is not well adapted to anti-terrorist activities aboard an airplane. Accordingly, this invention is directed to method and system for countering hijacking attempts by activating chemical spray systems, fogging systems, laser guns, and alarm systems. More specifically, this patent application comprises remotely activating and remotely controlling the different anti-hijacking modalities, by use of a customized wireless transmitter sending encoded radio-frequency signals. It can also be used for communication.
In one aspect of the invention, the wireless remote can activate and control each of the modalities by pressing a code or sequences of codes.
In another aspect of the invention, the remote operation can be performed in combination or sequentially. For delayed onset of defense system a predetermined program sequence can be pre-programmed, if required.
In another aspect of the invention, the remote has communication capabilities between the cockpit and cabin crew, security personnel and ground operations.
In another aspect of the invention, laser guns which are strategically pointed behind the cockpit door (and other areas in the cabin), can be selectively used by the remote activation device, by appropriate personnel and under appropriate conditions.
In successfully defending against a terrorist attack it is imperative that multiple modalities are available to the defending team to choose from, and that these modalities can function selectively, or simultaneously, or sequentially. For example, fogging can be used with laser guns, or spraying aerosol chemicals and fogging can be used in combination. As each hostile situation is different in intensity and terrorist""s abilities, an adequate defense system requires surprise element and flexibility of operation.